


Colors Illuminating

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wouldn't be proper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors Illuminating

It’s an honor, they told him – a tremendous opportunity. But he was warned – don’t do anything improper. As if Yukito ever had an issue with manners.  
  
Even so, standing in the hallway leading to the throne room, alone, did wonders on the nerves. He’s never felt this uncertain before. It’s true that the royal family was known for their kindness, but that didn’t make it any less intimidating to be standing right outside their doors, about to meet them.  
  
Suddenly, the large door leading to the Grand Hall is thrown open, and out walks a boy about his age – and Yukito recognizes him instantly as Prince Touya. _The_ crown prince, the heir to the throne, the _future king._  
  
Yukito freezes up, staring.  
  
The boy – the Prince! Yukito corrects himself – looks around and then sees him. Up close, he seems like any other kid his age. Maybe a bit moody looking. And he needs a haircut, Yukito decides – his hair is kind of straggly.  
  
“Hey,” the prince says.  
  
Yukito stares at him. Then realizes that’s probably unspeakably rude and drops his gaze. “Good afternoon…” Right – “Your Highness.”  
  
“You’re that candidate for the priesthood. To take over for Mother.”  
  
Mutely, Yukito nods. Then adds, “Yes, Your Highness.”  
  
Prince Touya seems to perk up a bit. “Want to play?”  
  
“But, um,” Yukito begins, glancing at the door. “The King and Queen…”  
  
“You can meet them later. They’re busy, they wouldn’t get to you for at least another hour, if that,” Touya decides, reaching out and taking him by the wrist. “Come on!”   
  
Yukito can’t say no, and the hand on his wrist shocks him, so he’s dragged along. They weave through the hallways to the point where Yukito can’t even begin to say where he is. But they emerge to a large expanse of garden. More greenery than Yukito’s ever seen in his entire life. He looks around, amazed, not even noticing how Touya drags him along. He’s never seen so much green! His own home doesn’t even have a fig tree or a cactus to speak of. He stares around in amazement, barely noting the way Touya continues to drag him along.  
  
Until, of course, he realizes that the crown prince of Clow Country is scrambling his way up a tree.  
  
Eyes wide, Yukito’s first instinct is to grab him – but that wouldn’t be right, touching the crown prince so nonchalantly. It’s another thing entirely when the prince is the one to touch him, but brazenly initiating contact is simply unheard of.   
  
“Wait,” Yuktio says quickly, “Your Highness—”  
  
Touya looks down at him and wrinkles his nose. “That’s the third time you’ve called me that. Don’t call me that.”  
  
Yukito looks helplessly on as the prince climbs, wondering what he’s supposed to call him, then.  
  
“Aren’t you going to come up?” Touya asks, smiling down at him.  
  
Yukito stares up at him, blatantly gaping. He has no idea what to do. So he just smutely nods and hurries to catch up with him.   
  
“You’re a good climber,” Touya compliments, smiling.  
  
“Thanks…” Yukito says. He hesitates. “Um.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What should I call you if not Your Highness?” he asks. “Prince Touya?”  
  
Touya frowns at him, his eyebrows knitting together. “Just Touya.”  
  
Yukito frowns back. “But that wouldn’t be…”  
  
He trails off, feeling helpless. Touya blinks at him, kicking out his feet as he collects some dead leaves on their branches and then dropping them.   
  
“Be what?” he asks.  
  
“Proper.”  
  
“I don’t care about that,” Touya decides.  
  
“But I’m—” Yukito swallows. “I’m just the candidate for High Priest. But you’re the Prince. I can’t be so informal with you.”  
  
Touya turns to look at him, expression serious, thoughtful – somber. “You don’t want to be friends?”  
  
He seems upset by this and Yukito wonders if the Prince is lonely – if lots of people treated him like this. Always being respected, but never allowed to act like a kid. Maybe it’s lonely.  
  
“I do want to,” Yukito says and realizes it’s the truth.  
  
“So friends don’t make other friends bow.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“My dad’ s the king. My mom’s the High Priestess. They got married.”  
  
“Um…”  
  
“Mom wasn’t born royal.”   
  
“Well…”  
  
“That’s pretty informal, don’t you think?” Touya insists.  
  
Yukito looks down. “Well…”   
  
“So if they can get married and can be together, it’s okay if we’re friends. Okay?”  
  
Yukito fidgets once and then ducks his head, nodding a little. The truth is, he’s kind of lonely, too. So having a friend seems nice.  
  
“Okay.” He looks up, unsure. He hesitates for one brief moment before saying, softly, “Touya.”  
  
The way Touya beams at him makes it all worth it.


End file.
